Why Couldn't it Have Been Like This?
by Pkmn Trainer Bronze
Summary: I recreate the whole heartgold soulsilver games and walk through it, really, literally. Yaoi and yuri. Some manga referances. GxS RxG OCxC BxY STEVENxR OCxWally PxD CxPlt BxN WxBelle. Questions about pairings can be PMd to me. Oh, and PxE. Full Sum Inside
1. Chapter 1

Me: A new story again?

Kei: Your fans are gonna hate you…

Me: I don't care! I want to do this, woman!

Kei: O_o

Me: Anyways… umm… Ryou! You do the disclaimer!

Ryou: RyouxMana4eva does not own Pokemon. It is owned by Satoshi Tajiri. So no suing!

Summary: I hack my HeartGold version of Pokemon, and get a surprise of the lifetime…I get sucked into the Johto region. I change the games interface and storyline. While there, I find out something is defiantly wrong with certain species of Pokemon…and huzzah, Team Rocket is the cause of it. Lyra bashing (XD heck yes!), GoldxSilver preciousmetalshipping, and horror?

**Chapter 1: Into the world of Pokemon…**

"Ugh.."

Bored with my game again, I closed it even before I could reach Violet City. I turned it on for about the fiftieth time that day.

"My hack is bo-oring. Gosh, all I want is something weird to happen, like in those awesome creepy pastas! But noooooooooooo, my game sucks!"

I watched the opening dully. I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I did not see the eyes of Ho-Oh flash toward me. I sighed and erased my previous saved file. I waited for 7 minutes as the opening started again. I pressed A on my DSi and saw the usual greeting. But Professor Oak's dialogue was a little strange…

"You have neglected your game Nica…you crave adventure? We'll give you one…"

I blinked. Next thing I knew, I fell unconscious onto my bed, and time stopped in my world…

I awoke, groaning. I had the biggest headache EVER. I blinked three time before my vision cleared. I gasped and covered my mouth as I saw all around me looked like I was in a Japanese anime…I pulled my hand away from my mouth and stared at it. It was like the mangas I drew. I leaped up off the floor and shakily stared around the room I was in.

The floor was mahogany wood, with a bright bronze colored rug in the middle. A laptop sat on top of a cherry wood desk. Beside it sat a note. There were several book shelves and a neat full sized bed. The room was painted a light bronze color. A full length mirror was beside the stairs. I walked over to it and gasped as I examined my new form.

I wasn't wearing Lyra's clothing. Nope. I wore my made up Pokemon trainer outfit. I with button up t-shirt and red tie covered by a black button up cardigan. A frilly red skirt flowed down just above my knees. I had black boots that was about three inches below my knee cap and socks that stopped an inch from the hem of my skirt. I had bright bronze colored eyes, and black hair that was flowing past my shoulders. All in all, looked like my made up character, Bronze.

I toppled onto the floor, scared out of my wits, how in the name of Arceus did I end up like THIS? Then I remembered Oak's dialogue. An adventure eh? I'll show him an adventure by punching his face! I growled as I stood up. I noticed the note again and picked it up.

_The neighborhood boy and girl sent you an e-mail. Check your laptop!_

_~Mom._

I glowered at the paper as though it was its fault I was in this predicament. I started up the laptop and clicked the e-mail.

_**WELCOME TO NEW BARK TOWN! We hope to become good friends to you!**_

_**Your neighbors,**_

_**Gold and Lyra.**_

I gaped at the names. Gold and Lyra? I thought it was Ethan? Anyways…at the bottom was a picture of a boy with messed up black hair with a backwards black and golden yellow hat, he had golden eyes, and a brown haired girl with brown eyes so big, it slightly reminded me of a girl in school I hated so much, I wanted to kill her. (true story, will not mention names though… :-)

I walked downstairs to be confronted by a woman who greatly resembled my mom, it was creepy.

"Bronze! Our new neighbor came here and said you may have the last of his rare Pokemon! it's a Totodile, and I know how much you love water Pokemon sweetie!" she smiled at me.

"Ma! I told you before, I love every type of Pokemon!" I couldn't stop the words flowing out. I had said this to my real mom.

"Oh yeah! Sorry, now run along!" she gave me a digital card and waved me away.

I looked at my trainer card. Name, Bronze. Age, 13. Badges, none. Pokemon caught, zero. Money, heck yeah, $3,000! I smiled as I walked into Professor Elm's lab. I was confronted by the police.

"Did you steal the Totodile?" he growled at me.

I stared behind him and saw Gold and Lyra about to open their mouths.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa bud. She's new to this town, and she was supposed to get the little guy!" Gold had spoken up," I was about to tell you I battled a red head by the name of…" he paused for a moment, a dark look flashing his golden eyes, "by the name of umm, Bob. He had a Totodile, yeah."

The police dude looked at me again and huffed, he stormed out and thanked Gold. I let out a breath of relief.

"I'm really sorry Bronze, but the last Pokemon was apparently stolen. But I think I can give you this one." professor Elm walked to the computer and typed into it. A poke ball came out and he handed it to me.

"Make sure to walk with it if you want it to warm up to you," he grinned at the ball.

Hoping upon hope it wasn't a caterpie, I enlarged it and released the Pokemon inside.

I squealed in delight as a yellow mouse appeared.

"Oh my Arceus! An actual pikachu!" I ran up to it and picked it up.

Judging by the tail, it was a girl. She looked at me and smiled. I cooed and hugged it.

"I'm gonna name you Pikataro!" when I was playing my games, I had the habit of ending the names of Pokemon with 'taro'. Example, my bulbasaur was bulbataro. Yup.

"That's quite a mouthful, why not just Pika?" Gold petted my pikachu's head.

"Yeah, ok I guess. Do you like Pika?" Pika nodded her cute head earnestly and jumped into my arms.

"You are too cute!" I snuggled with her for awhile.

"Hey, Gold, my mom wants me, good luck on your journey! I'll train Chiki here." Lyra waved and ran outside.

I looked after her and Pika climbed onto my shoulder. Gold smiled and kneeled beside me.

"Hey, ya wanna travel with me? I heard Pokemon become stronger if traveling with a crowd." he smiled an excited, innocent smile.

"Sure, I would like that."

He grinned and grabbed my hand.

"Come on lets go!" he laughed as I tried to keep up with him. poke gear, check, bag and trainer card, double check.

"I can't do it! Its too hard!" I cried as we climbed the steep slope to Violet City.

He laughed, "Come on, just a couple more trainers and maybe two more miles, and we're there!"

"Easy for you to say…"

Pika and Gold's cyndaquil, Exbo, chased each other around while we made the tedious journey upwards.

Then we met two bug catchers…

"We brothers shall challenge you to a Pokemon battle!" they sent out a butterfree out each. I face palmed as Gold laughed.

"Pika, thundershock!" Pika jumped up into the air and zapped the nearest butterfree.

"Exbo, use ember!" Exbo inhaled and shot out a fireball.

"NO! BUTTERFREE!" we walked away from the two brithers and made it to Violet City.

"Finally! I swear, I need to have Pika rest, she's pooped."

After having our Pokemon healed, we made it to the gym.

And a big fat hill-billy looking guy was blocking our way.

"Should Pika zap him?" Gold chuckled.

"Umm, can we go through?" Gold asked.

"Not unless ya have tha TM Flash there bud. Go at tha Bellsprout Towa to get it an ta test yer skills." he bellowed out a laugh.

Gold and I looked at each other and groaned.

Looks like another long climb Pika…

Pika chuued and we made our way to the tower.

TBC

Me: Not bad not bad!

Kei: Uh huh, anyways, review and no flames please!


	2. Chapter 2

Me: I'll try to update this story everyday. Emphasize on TRY.

Kei: Long shot on that…

Me: Shut up woman!

Kei: ugh…she don't own Pokemon…

_**Chapter 2: Bellsprout Tower and Violet City Gym**_

Gold and I climbed up the stairs to the front doors. We opened it to find a bunch of bald men grimacing.

"Whoa, what in the name of Arceus happened here?" Gold asked the closest monk.

"The…Ratatas…they…need…to run…away…," the monk pushed us aside and ran out with his fellow monks after him.

On the ground were a couple of red hairs. And let me tell you, the monks did not have hair.

"Silver…" Gold whispered wistfully.

"What was that Gold?" I stared at him.

"Umm, nothing, nothing. Let's go." he started to climb the ladder leading to the next floor.

_Man, this is so much different from the game!_ I thought while climbing the ladder after him. _What's next? Giant pigs flying from the sky pooping out rainbows and barfing out candy?_

I smirked at that and hoisted myself onto the next floor.

"Where the heck are we?" I stared in surprise at Gold's outburst.

"Oh, my, Arceus…" I stared in amazement at the sight.

I also stared in fear.

Before us were hundreds of Ratata. But something was terribly wrong. Their eyes were a deep blood red. And their mouths were foaming.

Realization hit me like a bolt of lightning, "They have rabies Gold! Send out Exbo! NOW!" I screamed as I sent out Pika.

Pika stared in wide eyed fear as the mad Ratatas started growling and stalking forward. But for some reason, some were gathered in a circle some even climbing a top each other.

Then we heard the scream.

It was blood curdling and fearful. My eyes widened and Gold and I ran forward.

"Pika use Thunder bolt!" I cried as I ran forward, toward the voice.

"Exbo use Ember!" Gold screamed as he charged.

The burning flames fused with the thunder and demolished all the ratatas. The ones that were gathered perished along with them. They all lay there, fainted.

In the middle of the circle of knocked out ratatas sat a sobbing child about as old as Gold and I. The kid had red hair. The same color as the ones downstairs.

"Silver?" Gold walked toward what I assumed was a boy, "Silver! Look at me!" Gold growled.

The boy looked up in fear at Gold's harsh words pierced him. His eyes were a piercing silver, hence his name. he cowered a bit, then composed himself. He abruptly stood up and tried to climb up the ladder to the next floor wordlessly. Then Gold grabbed his arm and pulled him down.

"Hey! What's that for loser?" Silver, I guess, yelled.

"Where do you think you're going? You nearly got eaten!" Gold growled. I looked down at my skirt. I could feel a nosebleed coming, because Gold and Silver, MY OTP, were 1 centimeter away from each other.

"Umm, boys? I think we should get going before these ratatas wake up…"

They looked at me and nodded. We climbed the ladder one by one. we continued climbing. We did not see any more rabie infested Pokemon along the way thank goodness. Gold and Silver kept looking at each other and blushing each time they locked eyes. I snickered and skipped ahead. I waltzed all the way up until we reached the final floor.

The elder-dude was waiting for us.

"Ah! Challengers! So, which one of you is challenging me first?" he stared at us inquiringly.

"Um, if I may, I'll go first sir." I stepped up.

"Very well then child. Go, Bellsprout!"

There was a bright flash and a stem like Pokemon appeared.

"Woah! A bellsprout!" Gold and Silver whipped out their pokedexs. I brought out mine also.

"Well that's not impressive," I hissed.

"Okay young un, lets go!" the Elder sent out two bellsprouts, and a Hoothoot.

I sent out my only Pokemon, Pika. Her cheeks sparked in exhilaration as she faced the old man's bellsprout. The bellsprout looked at her, and it started dancing a wobbly sort of dance.

"Pika! Use your quick attack!" I yelled. Pika ran as fast as she could and slammed against the bellsprout. My Pika was currently level 15 and the bellsprout level 9. According to my Poke Gear of course. The poor thing fainted instantly.

"No! Bellsprout!" the old dude rushed up and cradled the fainted Pokemon. He looked at me and said, "You are very good, now I will send out my next Pokemon!"

And he sent out another bellsprout level 9.

"Pika! Use your tackle!"

"Bellsprout dodge!"

The friggen stem was fast! It jumped into the air and sent a flurry of leaves toward Pika.

"Pika! Use you tail to knock them away!"

She jumped up and swung her tail repeatedly, and then her tail turned silver. She rushed up to the bellsprout and smacked her silver tail at it, and it landed with a metal sound. Dexter sounded from my pokedex.

"Your pikachu has just learned iron tail! Sending strange information to Professor Oak…"

"Pikachu can't learn iron tail at such an early stage…she doesn't even know thunderbolt yet…" Silver said, staring at Pika wide eyed.

"No!" the old man again cuddled with the stem of a Pokemon, and returned it, "Now it's time for my strongest Pokemon! Go! Hoot-Hoot!"

The bird Pokemon appeared and I face palmed.

"Pika, use thundershock…"

"Pika-pika…CHHUUUUUUUU!"

The hoot-hoot squeaked as the electricity hit it. And it fainted.

"No! Well, I guess you earn this Flash TM. Now, who's next?" he said this as he revived his Pokemon, giving them the diamond shaped yellow candies I knew as Revives.

"I'll beat ya!" Gold yelled going up and Exbo followed. According to my Poke Gear, he was level 13, if he wins one of these, he's going to evolve.

"Ok! Now bellsprout! Redeem yourself!" the elder took out his bellsprout.

"Exbo! Use ember!" the bellsprout ran around for a bit before fainting.

"Grr, ok bellsprout, come on!"

Another bellsprout taken down.

"Ugh! Hoot-hoot! GO!" te old man released his last Pokemon, it looked at Exbo angrily, and started to furiously peck him.

"Hey! Stop it! That's not…Exbo?" Exbo was absorbed in a blinding white light, he grew a little longer, and the flash disappeared.

"Gold! He evolved into Quilava! Use his flame wheel attack!" I yelled.

"Exbo! Use flame wheel on his hoot hoot and end this!"

Quilave rolled into a ball of fire and struck the poor thing.

"I DID IT!" Gold whooped as he was handed the TM.

"Hey Silver, what about you?" I stared at he red head.

"I already battled him. He was easy. I just wondered if you two would lose also. Well, see you later," he glared at us and used an escape rope, shooting down the bellsprout tower's tower.

"Cocky little ungrateful…" Gold muttered as he took out two escape ropes.

As we slid down the tower, Gold looked slightly depressed. I knew he was sad about Silver's sudden change in attitude, but he will have to deal with it because Silver will act like a total douche until victory road. According to my HeartGold game.

We exited the tower, walking towards the Pokemon center to heal our Pokemon. After Nurse Joy handed Pika and Exbo to us, we headed for the gym.

"Well, this is it. The first ever Pokemon gym in Johto…" Gold looked wide-eyed at the building.

"Well, let's go." I opened the door, and saw the familiar gym I had seen since the good ol' Gold version. The platform stood waiting while the trainer flat's shadow loomed over us.

We got on the platform, and it shot us upward towards the flat. Falkner waited at the front as we walked forward.

Well, now I wish we had a save button…you know, just in case…

TBC

Me: A cliffy? I know, electric Pokemon pwns flying, but what about Gold? Maybe he needs a save button. Well, review for faster updates peeps. Peace out!


End file.
